


Girl with the Red Hair

by Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots



Category: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda) - Fandom, Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover with an AU that's probably going nowhere, Funny sounding words, Gen, Just two country bumpkins in a stable, Legend is a rat, Time you better apologize, according to eight year old Dee, mention of injury, offscrenen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots/pseuds/Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots
Summary: The boys on their way to Lon Lon Ranch, find a badly injured girl. When they finally make it to the ranch she seems in perfect condition. Well mostly. Soon follows an argument of adding her to the team, or not. And trying to answer the question, 'Who is she?'Maybe answering that question wasn't the greatest idea.
Kudos: 8





	Girl with the Red Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to make this multichapter fic and stretch it

They had found the girl with the red hair laying upside down, with blood just as red as her hair flowing into a stream. They quickly patched her up and ran her to the ranch. Malon, with just as red hair, dotted over the girl who was still asleep.

The girl slept for seven days.

She woke up for a brief period of time, but didn’t seem to be able to say what she wanted to say. The dark blue eyes clouded in confusion as she stumbled over sounds.

She fell asleep again. 

###  ***

It was apparent she had woken up, as at some other day when the nine heroes and Malon descended down the stairs they found her asleep at the table with books surrounding her. They all looked around at each other trying to figure out what to do. 

Malon broke the tension and called over to Wild, “Join me in the kitchen we need to make breakfast.”

Wild nodded and nervously followed her.

Warriors shook the girls shoulder, “Hello, Hello”

The girl’s head lifted up, and dark blue eyes landed on Warriors. “Huh? Who ‘re ya?”

“That's what we want to know. We found you injured.”

Her face scrunched up in confusion. “I was hopin’’ ya could tell me.”

They all looked at her in shock, until Time spoke up. “You-you don’t know who you are?”

She shook her head, “I don’ think so. Maybe I do.” Her face scrunched up again, looking at the floor. She didn’t speak for a solid minute. “Nope, dunno.”

“Well um… what were you doing?” Twilight asked, picking up the book.   
  
“It reminded me of somethin’, dunno what, but it did.” She said, taking the book. “Now where was I?” 

Wind looked at Time, “What do we do?”

Hyrule answered, “Well she’s fine so I don’t need to heal her anymore. Except for…”

“And now she’s like Wild.”

Everybody shut their mouths for a minute. Until Sky decided to say something, “Me and Wind are going to help ms. Malon cook.”

“Well I’m gonna go out and help with the animals,” Twilight said and Time nodded. 

“Now all I need to do is see if she has any lasting side effects from the injury, you know pounding head, Delayed movements, react-” Hyrule said, getting cut off.

“I can hear ya, ya know.” The girl said glaring. 

“Sorry,” He mumbled, something about the girl glaring, when talking about her was scary. 

“So, what do you remember last?” Warriors said, placing a hand on her shoulder. The hand on the shoulder was short lived when she flinched away. 

She frowned, “I dunno why I did tha’, but I did.” Her face scrunched up once more but in thought this time. “I can’ remember anything actually. Now who are ya’ll?” 

“I’m warriors.”

“Odd name.”

“Yeah I know, we all have odd names.” 

“The old man over there is Time,” Warriors said pointing at the respective Link, “That's Hyrule. The one with the cape, is Sky. The one who followed him is Wind. The lady with similar red hair, in the kitchen is Malon, the only one here with a normal name. The long haired guy is named Wild. The country boy with a similar accent who went outside to work with the horses is Twilight.”

Her face lit up at Horses, “Horses! Can I see them!?”

“Uhh… sure.” Time said as she raced to the door.

“Are you alright, no pain?” Hyrule asks.

She nods, “Never been better,” and races out the door.

###  _ *** _

The girl tripped over several stones during her mad dash to the stables, ignoring Hyrule’s concerns, and Time’s shouts of “SLOW DOWN”

She shoved open the stable door and looked in awe at all the horses lined up, oh, and Twilight was there too I guess. 

“I don’ know why, but hearin’ horses suddenly made me happy!” She said loudly at Time. Running over to Twilight’s Epona, “Oh I like ya.”

“Her name is Epona, Redhead. Do ya like tha’ nickname”

She nodded, brushing Epona’s mane with her hand. 

“Where did ya learn ta’ take care of horses like tha’?” Twilight asked.

Once again the Redhead’s face scrunched up in confusion as Time poured water into a bucket, and Hyrule left the stable. “I dunno, picked it up somewhere, I guess? Here let meh help ya with tha’.” She said taking a bucket out of Time’s hand. 

Redhead walked on over to a white horse and placed the bucket down on the ground for it to drink out of, “Ya remind meh of a horse I saw before. dunno how, but ya do.” She said turning around and heading to the water pipe to get more. Until she ended up hitting her head on a wooden bar quite low from the ceiling.

Normally this bar wouldn’t hit anyone’s head, but the girl was only slightly smaller than Time. causing her poor head to be hit by anything. The bar was still incredibly low.

“Ow, ow” Redhead muttered, clutching her pale forehead. “Anyone get ice?”

“I got some in the icebox,” Time said, “I’ll go get Hyrule, to see if this affects any of your current injuries.”

“That's fine,” She said, but Time was already out the door. She sat down on a stool and looked at Twilight. “Don’ worry ‘bout meh. Now can ya han’ meh a brush?”

Twilight handed her his brush, and went to get another one.    
  


“Ya know, ya remind meh of someone.”

“I do?” Twilight asked sitting on the stool on the other side of the horse.   
  
“Uh huh, and something ‘bout this stable… Do ya thank I’ll get meh memory back?”

Twilight thought for a moment and composed himself, it was a hard question. He didn’t need to talk about it with Wild. But someone with new amnesia? “Ya need to talk to Wild ‘bout tha’.”

“I will”

###  ***

“Oh I’m sorry Wars, I didn’t know that a girl missing her memory and ending up here, WAS FUCKING NORMAL!!!” Legend yelled as Time pushed the door open. “People like that don’t just grow on trees. It isn’t a normal occurrence.”

“Yeah, I know Legend.” Warriors said placing plates down, and getting silverware handed to him. 

“Looks like somebodys awake.” Time said crossing his arms.   
  
“Yes, yes I am.” Legend said rolling his eyes, “What do you think of this predicament, Old man?”

“She doesn’t seem bad. Maybe she could regain a memory and we can send her back home.” Time answered, “Look around town for relatives. She’ll just join us-”

“WE’RE JUST GONNA HAVE A PERSON WHO CAME OUT OF THE BLUE JOIN US!?” Legend screamed. 

“WELL WE CAN’T JUST SEND HER OUT LIKE THEY DID TO W-” Time stopped from his sudden outburst, knowing full well Wild heard him in the other room. He passed by the two Links not looking back. “I have to get some ice.”

He entered the kitchen to find it quiet, which obviously wasn’t unusual for what happened.

They all gave him small looks and went back to their task. Sky, pouring porridge into bowls. Wind: Helping Malon butter the toast. Wild was looking fiercely down, making sure not to get any of his hair in the pan avoiding any eye contact with Time scooping the pancakes up and placing them on a big plate.    
  
Hyrule was sitting on the counter reading a book, “Uhh… Time is-?”

“Redhead’s in the stables with our ranch hand.” Time said taking some ice out of the ice box and grabbing a napkin, to wrap it in. “Twilight called her that and she liked it. Although she did bump her head pretty hard so I’m grabbing this cie to help with the pain. I need you to come with me to see if it affected any of her current injuries.”

Hyruel put the book down and slid off the counter. 

Malon spoke before he could, “Link, darlin’, I would like a talk with ya. Meet meh in the hallway please.”

Time nervously nodded and handed the Ice wrap to Hyrule who left out the back door. Time followed Malon into the hallway trying to steady his shaky breath.

“Link ya need ta apologize, poor boy heard ya. He doesn’ need any reminders.” Malon sterly said with a finger in Times face.

“I know, I know. I didn’t mean to say it. It’s just going to be hard to say. Sorry I accidentally mentioned the fact that your amnesiac, and everyone just threw you into the world. And I Didnt want to do the same to her?”

“Tha’s a start.”

Time groaned.   
  
“Now get out there and apologize.” Malon demanded.

Time took a shaky breath, closed his eye, and went back into the kitchen.   
  


_ *** _

When Time finally went back to the stable after the hard apology, he saw Redhead and Twilight laughing about something that sounded like Apricots. He shook his head and headed to Hyrule who was watching the conversation in confusion. 

Hyrule noticed him and explained, “Didn’t affect any of her remaining injuries. That’s not normal, she was only in pain for a few moments. Now she’s fine.”

Time took a moment to think. Then he heard Redhead say the word poodle. “What in Hyrule are they talking about?”

‘Funny sounding words, apparently.” 

  
  


_ *** _

“Ok, ok, ok,” Redhead wheezed. “Get this whittle is a word”

Twilight laughed, “Who an Hyrule would thank tha’s a normal soundin’ word?”   
  
“Must’ve been drinkin’ too much ‘ilk” Redhead said placing a mop against the wall. “Whittle, ‘ukcin’ whittle.”

“I wanna punch the guy tha’ named tha’.” Twilight said as Redhead bursted out into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> These words where really funny to me when I was like eight


End file.
